


Ed's Painful Train Ride

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Male Desperation, Omorashi, One Shot, male omo, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. This is the first omo I have written, so please bear that in mind when reading. Edward is stuck on the train with Winry and desperate to pee.





	

_How did I get myself into this situation?_ Edward Elric sat on the hard bench of the train, struggling to decipher how he had been stupid enough to get himself in his current predicament. He glanced across to his travelling partner and childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, who thankfully wasn’t paying him much attention. She was looking out the window, watching the sky as the train hurried along the track.

Edward knew he should have gone to the bathroom at the station while they waited for the train to come. He knew he should have taken General Armstrong up on his offer to escort Winry home from Central. But no, he had to offer to do it himself. He had to drink two pops at lunch. And _of course_ , he had to not realize the pressure of his bladder until they were already on the train.

The newer trains sometimes had bathrooms on board. He bounced his knee, knowing he should go look for one. _What if it doesn’t have one? Then Winry will know my situation and mock me for the entire train ride home._ He squeezed his thighs together, trying to give his throbbing dick some relief.

“Ed, are you okay?”

He looked up to see Winry staring at him instead of out the window. He stopped short, his bouncing stopped immediately. “I’m fine.” He struggled to look normal, casually crossing one leg over the other.

Winry sighed. “You’re always so impatient.”

Good, she must be relating his bouncing to boredom. “Yeah.” He answered her shortly. “You know, I’m going to go stretch my legs. That’ll keep me occupied.” He laughed nervously. He quickly rose, the motion putting more pressure on his bladder. He turned away from Winry and gave himself a quick squeeze with his automail hand. “I’ll be right back” He mumbled, composing himself and hurrying up the aisle to the back of the train.

When he reached the back of the car, he found no bathroom, to his dismay. He groaned, shifting his weight anxiously. He decided to try the next car, and opened the sliding door connecting the two. In that cab, he still found no bathroom, but he did find a conductor.

“Excuse me? Is there a bathroom in any of these cars?” Ed asked, trying his best not to squirm.

The conductor shook his head. “No, sorry, son.” He looked sympathetically at Ed.

“Thanks.” Edward replied, heading back down the aisle and into his own car. In the back of the car, he pressed his hands into his crotch. He had to prepare himself to go sit with Winry again, and wasn’t sure he would be able to hide his problem.

He shakily headed through the nearly empty car and back to his seat. He sat back down, immediately crossing his legs.

“Better?” Winry asked him.

Ed nodded. He was desperately trying to sit still, but he was also trying not to piss himself. He crossed his legs tighter, trying to squeeze his penis tighter. He was starting to wonder if he would be able to make it to the train station.

“Ed.” Winry broke his concentration and he looked at her, suddenly aware that he had been biting his lip and rocking in his seat, despite his best efforts. “I’m guessing you already looked to see if there is a bathroom?” She asked, showing genuine concern.  
Ed blushed bright red and nodded.

“You should have went at the station, you know-“

“I know.” He cut her off, leaning forward in his seat and trying to inconspicuously grind his dick against the wooden bench.

Winry frowned at him. “We should be there soon.”

Ed swallowed his pride and asked, “How soon?”

“Twenty minutes?” She estimated.

Edward groaned out loud at her answer.

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours to Ed, but was really only minutes. To his horror, squirming was no longer keeping him from peeing himself. He could feel himself about to lose control and had to grab the front of his pants. He blushed furiously, and looked up at Winry, to find her cheeks turning pink as well. Winry quickly turned away from Ed.

“S-Sorry.” Ed stammered, removing his hand and grinding his crotch against the bench.

“No, it’s okay. Do what you need to do.” She whispered. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed."

I’m going to be really embarrassed if I piss myself. Ed thought to himself. “How much longer?”

Winry shook her head. “Fifteen minutes.” She looked at Ed sympathetically, and then couldn’t help but bring her eyes back to his crotch. He was paying no mind to her anyway, but focusing solely on holding it without grabbing himself in front of Winry.

To Ed’s horror, he felt the crotch of his pants becoming wet as some pee leaked out. He quickly grabbed himself again. He was less embarrassed for Winry to see his hand planted in his crotch than he was for her to see him wet himself.

Ed sat in agony for a while longer, alternating gripping his penis with his human and metal hands. After a while, Winry said, “We should be there in a few minutes.” She stood and placed her hand on Ed’s shoulder. “Can you stand up? Let’s go wait by the door so we can hurry out.”

Grateful for Winry’s quick thinking, Ed nodded. He stood, bracing himself. Winry gently led him by the shoulder to the front of the car, Edward getting a sympathetic stare from the only other person in their car. In the front of the car, Ed couldn’t stand still. His hand was jammed in his crotch and he was swaying from foot to foot. He was aware as another jet of pee escaped and the patch on his pants became bigger.

“Winry, I’m going to piss myself.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’ve already started to.” Edward admitted.

“Look, we’re pulling into the station.”

As the train screeched to a halt, Winry pulled the car door open and helped Ed onto the platform. Edward knew that there were no bathrooms at the Resembool station, but he didn’t care. He rushed to the side of the station building, his hand still gripping his member tightly. He began to piss before he could get his zipper pulled down, and his pants became rather wet. He got it out as quickly as he could and relieved himself on the grass for what felt like forever. His lower stomach began to ache as he pissed, and he leaned his hand against the building wall to hold himself up despite the mix of pain and relief he was feeling.

When he was finally finished, he realized that the train was gone, and Winry was standing a few feet off behind him, looking at her feet. He zipped his pants back up, realizing just how wet they were. There was a patch on the entire crotch, reaching halfway down his thighs.

Winry looked up at he approached her. “Oh...” She gaped at his pants for a moment before looking away.

“I...I told you I was starting to piss myself.” He grumbled, embarrassed.

“At least you didn’t, you know…Fully…”

Ed held his hand up to stop Winry. “Please. Let’s just get you home.”

“I’m sure you have some of your clothes at the house-“

Ed let out an exasperated sigh. “Winry, I _know_.”


End file.
